food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Peking Duck
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 =Yuxiang |pairs2 = |paired1 = Realgar Wine |paired2 = |fa1 = Ghostern |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Sweet Yam Buns |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = 19th century |cn name = 北京烤鸭 |personality = Uppity |height = 180cm/ 5ft. 11in. |likes1 = Yuxiang |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Boston Lobster |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Chris Niosi |cvjp = Hino Satoshi |cvcn = Xia Lei (夏磊) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I like quiet places full of water and sunlight, where the children can live comfortably. |bio = A gentle young man. He is always smiling and is never without his pipe. He loves spending his time with his ducks. He treats everyone with equality and respect. However, he can be a rather strange fellow at times. CN version: A gracious young man. He is always smiling and is never without his pipe. He loves spending his time with his ducks and treats everyone with equality, gentleness, humility. Because he is known for making use of the unfamiliarity during interactions with others in an ingenious way, no one knows his true colours. |food introduction = Peking Duck is a roast duck recipe that was perfected in Beijing. Wrap crispy duck skin and juicy duck meat in a thin roll to experience a pallet sensation! CN version: With thousand of years of history, Peking Duck originated from Nanjing and was perfected in Beijing. According to legends, Peking duck underwent many tests to become the cultural phenomenon it is today. When you eat Peking Duck, a series of intricate, handwork-based procedures need to be performed first which helps to raise the dining enjoyment immensely. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Rebates *Token Shop (Random UR Shard II) |events = *Candlelight Feast *Have a Chat *Gate of Trials (Peking Duck) |power = 2165 |atk = 60 |def = 32 |hp = 571 |crit = 665 |critdmg = 507 |atkspd = 2999 |normaltitle = Fleeting Clouds |normal = Peking Duck blows smoke from his pipe towards all enemies, reducing their Atk Spd by 20 points for 3 seconds, also silencing all enemies for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Flame Strike |energy = Peking Duck spins his pipe in his hand, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 311 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Flame Strike |link = Peking Duck spins his pipe in his hand, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 389 extra damage. |pair = Yuxiang |title1 = Important Matter |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Pregnant Woman raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = It really is bothersome. The children badger you as well as me to take care of them. |login = You finally came back. When you're away, the children refuse to quiet down. It made me feel rather uneasy. |arena = Hello, Master Attendant. Have you come to see the children? |skill = Can you be a bit more quiet? Don't scare the children. |ascend = Thank you, Master Attendant, for always thinking about me. I hope that I have not disappointed you. |fatigue = I don't know what the problem is today. The children seem very unmotivated. |recovering = Master Attendant, please look after the children whilst I'm away. They know you very well now. |attack = I am very honored to be able to help you. |ko = Is it my lack of ability...? |notice = Master Attendant, the food is ready. Please take it out as soon as possible. |idle1 = The children's mood seems pretty good today. |idle2 = Master Attendant, if you go out, please be careful. |idle3 = |interaction1 = I like quiet places full of water and sunlight, where the children can live comfortably. |interaction2 = Honestly the Fallen and we Food Souls are essentially the same thing. Maybe it be better for me to be a Fallen, shall we give it a go? Hehe, don't worry, I was only joking. |interaction3 = This cigarette holder and tobacco pipe were given to me by a friend, they said it really suits me. What's your opinion, Master Attendant? |pledge = You are the first one who has not fled after seeing my true colors. What do you like about me? Hehe, you will surely answer, you are the only one who likes me. |intimacy1 = I want to get to know you better. So, don't be too far from me, come a little closer. |intimacy2 = You're asking me if I'm tired of you? Hehe, what nonsense. |intimacy3 = You can be your true self around me. You don't need to conceal yourself, you don't need to be afraid. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Gentleman Spy |skin quote = One always needs a handy combat suit when infiltrating the enemy ranks, but that's no reason not to dress like a gentleman. |skin acquire = Candlelight Feast event |notes = His "Gentleman Spy" skin is a winning entry of a skin designing contest held on the Chinese art site bcy.net in February 2018. |tips = Peking Duck is very useful in Showdown and in fights in general due to his silence skill. If he is on the opposing team, be cautious when challenging it. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}